Arca Monolith
by Selene-Neige
Summary: Небольшой рассказ о том, как могли бы происходить события на Шанси. Основано на Эволюции и отыгрыше альтернативы


Необходимое пояснение: в основе сюжета лежат события комикса ME Evolution и одного из вариантов отыгрыша, состоявшегося в августе. Критика приветствуется.  
>Время: окончание Войны первого контакта.<br>Планета: Шанси  
>Написано под девизом: "Не будет вам событий в храме Палавена, ибо автору жаль Десоласа."<p>

- Сюда движется группа людей, они взяли в плен нашего офицера, - отрапортовали Десоласу.  
>"Что-то новое. Люди же отступают с Шанси... что этой группе тут нужно? И эти проклятые учёные..." - хоть преимущество было на стороне Иерархии, но мысли у генерала Артериуса были не самые светлые.<br>- Пусть идут... Посмотрим, что они планируют, - приказал генерал и бросил ещё один настороженный взгляд на пещеру, пока его люди отступали и заметали следы.  
>Солдаты резво снялись с позиций, отступив в один из широких оврагов. Пара снайперов залегли на каменистых холмах, готовясь отслеживать ситуацию и докладывать генералу о действиях противника. Всё было отработано до мелочей, не зря же турианская армия считалась одной из лучших в пространстве Цитадели. Уже в укрытии Десолас обратил внимание, что его младший брат, обычно следовавший за ним тенью на поле боя, стоял у броневиков и с кем-то разговаривал. Артериус подошёл поближе.<br>Это было нечто новое. Сарен не выносил эту человеческую самку, но сейчас стоял и слушал, как Мирия что-то поясняла ему.  
>"А Мирия ли?" - Десолас напрягся, но вовремя напомнил себе, что даже в худшем случае это существо ничего не способно сделать. - "У неё есть только её знания... и тело моего друга."<br>Но тем не менее он направился к этой парочке.  
>- И, как я уже сказала, это невозможно в нынешних условиях.<br>- Что невозможно? - спросил Десолас, переводя взгляд с человека на турианца.  
>- Загнать человечество обратно на Землю без уничтожения и перспективы отдалённой мести, - девушка повернулась к генералу и склонила голову в приветствии. Он успел заметить, что она чуть улыбнулась.<br>- Даже забавно, что вы не пытаетесь убить друг друга, - фыркнул Десолас и повернулся к брату. - Сарен, ты мне понадобишься в пещере и ты тоже, Мирия.  
>- Сколько людей нас сопровождает? - уточнил биотик, посмотрев на солдат и Эбрудас, находившихся чуть в стороне от них.<br>- Только пятеро. Больше нам не должно потребоваться.  
>- Я пойду в хвосте, если позволишь, - он с трудом признал в холодных жестких интонациях голос своей подруги.<br>"Вахита..." - он сжал кисти в краткой вспышке бессильной злобы.  
>- Пойдёшь с солдатами, - сказал Десолас.<br>Пискнул комм:  
>- Генерал, к пещере только что проследовал БТР людей, - доложилась Эбрудас. - Три человека и наш офицер проследовали к пещере. Самка осталась у вездехода.<br>- Снять охрану, без трупов только. И тихо, - отозвался Десолас прежде чем отключить комм и повернуться к Сарену и Мирии. - Идём.  
>Девушка спрыгнула с броневика, прихватывая шлем. Уже втроём они спустились к входу в пещеру, где солдаты уже связывали девушку, рычащую и огрызающуюся на них. Генерал Артериус подошёл к лейтенанту, сообщая о дальнейших действиях. Турианка тотчас подозвала пять солдат для сопровождения.<br>- Ты?  
>Вахита оглянулась на голос и увидела девушку.<br>- Ты же не...  
>Жница молча отвернулась. Она не собиралась обращать внимание на людей, уж тем более на какую-то самку.<br>- Ты человек! Ты же не одна из них!  
>- Наивная. Я даже не человек, - тихо бросила ей Вахита, зная, что та её услышит.<br>Блондинка смолкла, переваривая услышанное и продолжая смотреть на девушку в чёрной броне.  
>- Пошли, - прошипел Сарен спутнице.<br>Та кивнула и пошла следом за ним и Десоласом, примкнув к отряду турианцев.  
>Туннель был достаточно широкий, чтобы турианцам не приходилось пригибаться. Десоласа тревожил тот факт, что следы от того, что здесь волокли артефакт, пытались замести. Местами это даже получалось успешно, но на продвижение отряда это не влияло - туннель был единственным без всяких ответвлений.<br>Генерал отбросил мысли о девушке, сопровождающей их, хотя это было сложно. Сейчас нужно было сфокусироваться на выполнении задания с этими пропавшими учёными и всей этой странной ситуацией. Он припомнил разговор с новым Примархом и её требования не трогать артефакт и даже уничтожить, если будет необходимость. Эта выскочка, Телерис, все ещё пыталась прибрать к рукам отдельные группы учёных, подчинённые другим дивизионам.  
>Туннель вильнул и начал круто забирать вправо, а вдали показалась пещера, освещённая странным синим светом. Артериус чуть-чуть пожалел, что не видит лица Мирии.<br>"У неё наверняка есть предположения об артефакте..."  
>Сарен жестом приказал взять оружие на изготовку.<br>В пещере раздались выстрелы и крики.  
>- Это ещё что?<br>- Решили перестрелять учёных? - тихо предположил Сарен.  
>Краткий бросок по туннелю явил им необычную картину. Несколько фигур облачённых в балахоны, определённо турианцы, лежали на полу. Трое мужчин-людей тяжело дыша смотрели на артефакт.<br>Взгляд Десоласа зацепился за это странное творение. Он редко видел протеанские технологии, но в то, что это технология протеан, он не верил. Уж скорее это было ближе к тому, что он видел на той планете месяц назад.  
>- Глухо, даже до Евы не пробиться, - со злобой бросил они из людей. - Что-то создаёт помехи.<br>- Может эта штука? Сейчас гляну, получится ли отключить её, - подал голос щенок, протягивая руку к артефакту.  
>- Бен, стой! Нет!<br>Турианцам так и не пришлось применять оружие: человек с рацией метнулся к подчинённому, взвывшему от боли, а затем оба покатились на пол, опутанные синими разрядами чего-то непонятного. Третий все ещё пытался подняться после перестрелки, судя по его виду, он был тяжело ранен. Чуть в стороне лежал пленный турианский офицер, которому попросту разорвали шею. То, что это было сделано когтями, а не оружием было легко заметно.  
>- Не касаться этого предмета, - прорычал Десолас, пока его солдаты окружали людей. Сам же он направился к артефакту.<br>Генерал с отвращением смотрел на светящийся искусственный кристалл. Наверное, оно не было кристаллом, но именно это сравнение пришло к нему в голову. Было в этой вещи что-то завораживающее, такое же ощущение бывает у детёнышей, когда они смотрят на умирающее существо и не отворачиваются. Тот же странный, непонятный интерес. Турианец чуть мотнул мордой, сбрасывая с себя это ощущение.  
>"Проходили уже... обойдёмся без повторения."<br>- Что ты об этом думаешь? - Сарен подошёл к брату и указал на тела турианцев.  
>- Не знаю... они словно эволюционировали, но все эти кибернетические импланты. Не нравится мне всё это.<br>- Это не эволюция, - усталый женский голос возвестил о том, что к ним подошла Мирия. - Этот турианец подвергся влиянию артефакта. Он действует примерно также, как и шипы. Только...  
>Десолас заметил сколь насторожено посмотрела девушка на Сарена.<br>- Не продолжай, я тебя понял, - старший Артериус тяжело вздохнул. - То есть это тоже их...  
>- Да, - Старк перевела взгляд на артефакт и на цепи.<br>- Брат, о чём вы говорите? - в голосе Сарена сквозило напряжение.  
>- Объясню сегодня на корабле, - отозвался генерал и повернулся к бойцам. - Отступаем, заложить взрывчатку у стен. Ничего не трогать.<br>- Но ученые? - появившаяся в пещере Эбрудас удивлённо посмотрела на генерала.  
>- Они не просили нас доставлять тела, - отозвался Десолас, наблюдая за тем, как закладывается взрывчатка.<br>- Спасибо, Дес, - тихо поблагодарила Мирия, наконец-то оторвав взгляд от Монолита.  
>- А люди? - уточнила лейтенант.<br>Генерал фыркнул и кивнул девушке. Та подошла к телу щенка, из-за которого для турианцев всё-таки отпала необходимость стрелять, и опустилась на одно колено, перевернула труп, изучая кожу на лице. Потом потянулась к правой кисти и тщательно изучила её и следы от прикосновения.  
>- Этого оставить, - сказала она, переходя к телу того, кто, судя по всему, был лидером отряда. На этот раз она задержалась. - Хмм... как интересно.<br>- Что именно? - спросил Десолас подходя к ней.  
>- Он не совсем хаск... вернее он не станет им полностью, - она подняла голову и посмотрела на турианца. - Если ты хочешь знать моё мнение, то лучше всё же не рисковать.<br>Артериус кивнул и повернулся к медику, осматривавшего третьего мужчину.  
>- Слишком тяжелое ранение, - отрапортовал тот после осмотра. - Он не выживет.<br>- Нам же легче, - кивнул генерал.  
>- Снаряды заложены, - доложилась Эбрудас.<br>- Выдвигаемся! - приказал Десолас.  
>Турианцы и единственная девушка спешно двинулись обратно. Некоторые бойцы оглядывались на Монолит, но никто не жалел даже в глубине души, что уходит отсюда. Странное и неприятное место, и наверняка у их генерала были основания превращать его в руины, не забрав тела.<br>- А кто она ты мне наконец объяснишь? - тихо уточнил Сарен, нагнав брата уже на выходе из пещеры.  
>- Я знал ту, кем она была. Что она теперь... я не знаю, -щурясь на свету ответил Десолас.<p> 


End file.
